Steele and Gilbert
by robgirl1
Summary: This is about cousins Ana Steele and Elena Gilbert in the years 2005 to 2009 (mostly on Ana). Shows the friendship between Ana and Stefan. Also Ana learns more about Stefan and Damon's past. The ending has a tragedy no one was expecting.


**June 2007 in Montesano, WA**

Ana was staring out her window thinking about how much she missed her best friend and hoped she would see him on her eighteen birthday. She thought about how she met her best friend, Stefan Salvatore and how she learned about his biggest secret.

_Ana was fifteen living in Las Vegas with her mother Carla and her step-father Ray Steele, whom she saw as her real father. Ana was with a couple of friends from school and they wanted to go see The 40 year Old Virgin, but Ana wanted to see The Brothers Grimm. So Ana went in the movie by herself, while her friends went to the other movie. Ana sat down and a couple minutes later a very dark and gorgeous boy sat next to her. It freaked Ana out a bit because they were the only two in the theater._

" _Hi my name is Stefan Salvatore" the stranger said._

"_Oh hi my name is Ana Steele" Ana said quickly. After an awkward introduction they both hit it off by talking about British Literature, which is a huge interest of Ana's and also Stefan. They were friends for about two months and tried dating, but they both realized their were no sparks. So they both stayed really good friends and eventually formed a brother and sister type of relationship._

_About a month later Ana was walking home with Stefan laughing, when a beautiful man stood in front of him. Ana looked over to Stefan and he was stunned and looked scared to death._

"_How the hell did you find me Damon" Stefan yelled._

"_Hey calm down can't I see my own little brother and his new girlfriend, and are you going to be rude and not introduce me" Damon smirked and gently took Ana's hand and kissed her knuckles. Ana was completely surprised and knew from what Stefan told her that he didn't want anything to do with Damon._

"_Well it is nice to finally meet you Damon" and Ana took a breath and continued "My name is Ana and I am not Stefan's girlfriend, just a good friend". Stefan stood still moving closer to Ana and looking very nervous._

"_Well that is a shame, so has Stefan told you his big secret?" Damon asked._

"_What the hell is wrong with you Damon" Stefan screamed. Ana was very confused and wanted to know what was going on and what the big secret was._

"_What since you have such a good relationship with Ana, she should know what we are" Damon explained._

"_Okay what is going on Stefan I am really confused?" Ana Declared._

"_Yeah Stefan she wants to know" Damon smirked._

"_Can I hear what Stefan has to say and not you" Ana demanded. Damon gave her a big smile and Stefan looked amused._

"_Ana we need to talk " Stefan continued looking at Damon "alone"._

"_Find I will leave you two alone, but don't do anything I would do" Damon laughed. Damon walked away and left Stefan and Anna alone._

"_Ana this is going to be very hard to explain and you might not want to hang around me after I tell you" Stefan whispered into Ana's ear. They walked to Ana's house and he explained everything to her. Ana could not believe anything she was hearing. They walked up to Ana's bedroom and Stefan showed Ana his fangs._

"_Wow I can't believe this is real" Ana shared._

"_I know it is a lot to take in and you are taking it surprisingly well" Stefan said surprised._

"_Well I guess you don't know me very well than Mr. Salvatore" Ana smiled. They both talked for another couple hours and Stefan told her everything from Katherine, turning into a vampire, Lexi, and his Ripper side. No matter what Stefan told Ana knew she wouldn't run because she cared about him too much and never wanted to hurt him._

Ana smiled thinking about past memories and than suddenly she heard a knock at her door. She turned around and saw the person she has wanted to see for the past three weeks. She ran to Stefan arms and would not let go.

"Hey did you miss me Annie" Stefan smirked. Ana only let two people in the world call her Annie, they were Stefan and Ray.

"Of course I did, so how is Lexi" Ana asked.

"She is good and wants you to come to England with me next time" Stefan informed.

"I would love to, but good luck asking Ray" Ana replied.

"I know, but eventually I will take you" Stefan smiled and continued "so are ready to go see your cousins in Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked. Ana looked at the suitcase on her bed that was a packed for two months she would be spending with her favorite cousins Elena and Jeremy Gilbert.

"of course, I have missed them and I find it kind of strange that my mothers side originated from your hometown" Ana explained.

"Maybe that is telling you we were destined to meet eachother" Stefan laughed.

"Oh Stefan" Ana smiled rolling her eyes. Stefan took Ana's luggage and put it in the back of his red 1963 Porsche. Ana than saw a car pull up into her driveway and she saw Ray get out of the drivers side.

"Well I am glad I got you before you leave Annie" Ray breathed heavily. Ray put his arms around Ana and kissed her forehead.

" I love you Ray and I will miss you" Ana whispered.

"I will miss you too Annie, you have fun and be safe" Ray demanded. Ana nodded and got into the passenger seat of the Porsche and watched Stefan and Ray hug and wave goodbye. Ana blew a kiss too Ray and drove out of the driveway and onto the street. Stefan wanted to drive all the way to Virginia because he thought It would be fun to hang with Ana. They enjoyed themselves and Ana would get calls from her mother once in a while. She loved having this time to catch up with her best friend, who happened to be a vampire and she didn't care. They journeyed their way to Mystic Falls and Ana was excited to see her Uncle Grayson, Aunt Miranda, and cousins Elena and Jeremy.


End file.
